Hacked: Access Granted
by TheBrokenGirl
Summary: Max has found herself caught up with a mysterious person once more. But he owes people money. And his only resolve is through Max and himself to pull off the biggest heists that have never been successfully accomplished before. "It's about time we became one with technology." FAX (Offensive language)
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Hacked: Access Granted

Chapter One: The Plan

* * *

I can't remember the last time I've had a decent night's sleep. Nor can I remember the last time I slept without having a nightmare to wake me up in the dead of the night. I do remember and recognize the constant thoughts that pattern themselves throughout my brain. Those thoughts that threaten to tear my whole being apart. What kind of thoughts you ask? The thoughts where life holds no meaning. My nightmares give a sense of discomfort that never leaves my side. So, here I am. Clenching my hands into fists like I was about to punch someone. I didn't have to wipe my forehead to know there was a layer of sweat drenching my paling skin. Actually, I didn't recognize the ceiling above me as my own.

Wait a second, where the fuck am I?

My attempt at getting up was profusely stopped by the rope that tied my hands to the posts of the bed. I drew in a deep breath. Now was not a good time to panic. I blinked, trying to see more clearly in the dark. The last thing I remembered was having a hot chocolate before bed and everything is kind of fuzzy after that. My throat caught for a moment. Have I been kidnapped? My face screwed up in contemplation. Wouldn't I be in more of a dungeon type place if I was kidnapped? Wait, let's consider the fact that I'm hardly a kid, so I was just teenager-napped. That doesn't even make any sense.

"Max, you're a fuck wit." My own voice surprised me in the silence.

"I can agree with you one hundred percent." A male voice drifted from across the room as a dull light flickered on. My eyes automatically snapped shut and I sighed outwardly.

"If you're going to kill me, could you just do it now?" I thought for a moment before adding, "And quickly?" A chucked erupted from the male, a sweet and seductive sound to my ears. Sweet? Seductive? Man I must be losing it already.

"What pleasure would I have in killing you, Max?" He didn't sound too much older than I was; with me being the ripe old age of eighteen. See, too old to be kidnapped. I slowly opened my eyes against the light, finally able to see the room properly. In the corner, sitting on what looked like a very uncomfortable chair, sat an equally uncomfortable guy.

"Well why else would I be tied up in a bed?" My fingers twitched as I came to a sudden realization. "Can you just rape me after I'm dead?" The room went silent.

"I uh," the guy stumbled across his words, "I don't want to rape you, Max." He sounded as awkward as he looked. He glanced up at me, dark brown eyes darting around the room. He looked too familiar.

"Oh for shit sake. Why am I tied up to a bed then?" I shot at him.

"Because I figured you'd be more comfortable in the bed than this chair." He threw back at me with a poisonous look, motioning towards the chair he was sitting on. I had to agree, the bed did seem more comfortable than the chair. He stood up and made his way to the bed, sitting down next to my hip. I cringed and he did the same. A moment later, a bubble of laughter escaped my lips. This whole situation seemed too hilarious for me. The look of his face was incredulous. "Why the fuck are you laughing?" He looked so shocked I couldn't help but keep laughing.

"You don't want to kill me, you don't want to rape me. You've tied me to the bed because you didn't want me being uncomfortable on the chair. What the hell do you want with me?" I couldn't be scared at this point. This had to be the worst kidnapping that's ever happened. While it took me a few moments to sober up, he stayed completely quiet the whole time, just staring at the pillow to the side of my head. When I finally stopped laughing, and the giggles didn't threaten to burst from my lips, I took the chance to survey my kidnapper. He had olive skin, the type that liked to go out in the sun a lot; black hair that complimented his skin and dark brown eyes well. He was attractive, and his voice fitted him perfectly. While I was thinking about how hot he was, he drew in a deep breath to begin talking.

"It was a stupid idea to do this," He started, "But I have good reasons in doing so." I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "I need your help. See, Max, I know you." I froze, what does this kid know exactly? "I know how you used to work for Blake Ezekiel, and now that he's gone, I'm taking his place."

"Why didn't you just give me a call if you're taking his place?" I joked stiffly. I didn't like where this was going. Let me quickly fill you in on who Blake is and how he fits into this.

When I was younger, the manipulative age of twelve. A man, Blake, came up to me and asked if I wanted to make some money. As a kid, I didn't see the harm in doing so. He gave me little jobs to do, like stealing things from the mall. It was an easy job. After school, I would go to the mall and slip some fake jewelry into the sleeves of my jacket, then walk out without anyone noticing. Because no one expects a child to do anything like that. Then I would hand over what I could steal and he would pawn them off, saying that it was real. This went on for three years, right up until I was fifteen. During that time I got better at doing stuff, and soon he was taking me with him to full scale heists. He taught me how to fight hand to hand, with a knife, how to sweet talk men into doing what I wanted, and how to not be afraid. I grew up though, and I realized that was I was doing was wrong, and I ran away. I forced my mother to move, telling her that I was being bullied by the kids at school. I hadn't heard from Blake since then.

"Let's just say Blake didn't want me helping out in any way." He muttered as he ran a hand through his thick hair.

"I thought the next in line would take over from Blake?"

I looked at me, eyes deep and haunting. "Max…They're all dead." My breath left me in an instant. I didn't know whether to rejoice in happiness or to cry. Blake wasn't truly a bad guy, not in the years I had known him.

"How do you fit into all of this then?" My voice betrayed my wariness to him.

"Because I'm his son." My body went frigid, throat suddenly becoming dry. How did I not recognize the similarities in his looks before?

"Wait, wait. How come I've never seen you before until now? And why did you have to kidnap me? How did you even do that? I was drinking hot chocolate!" He groaned in frustration and cradled his hand in his hands.

"Why does it matter that you were drinking hot chocolate, Max?"

"Because it was a freaking delicious, that's why." I could still taste the cocoa on my lips. "Okay, so why do you need my help?"

"Because I need to keep what my father had going."

"Why?"

"He owed a lot of money to people, and if it isn't paid, things are going to hell." He leant across me and started untying the rope from my wrists. When he finished I sat up cross legged, rubbing the red marks they had left on my skin.

"Where do I fit into all of this?"

"Because I want you to be my second in command." He smirked at me, which was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. "Blake talked highly of you, he said you had so much potential and he missed you when you disappeared all of a sudden. He kept tabs on you, you know?" My eyebrows shot up in surprised. I guess moving hadn't kept me safe from harm. As if knowing that I realized this he continued, "He didn't want to push you, because somehow, he knew that you were going to be back in one way or another."

"So what's your plan on getting the money?"

"I'm going at it on a completely different angle. No more gun and run heists, those days are gone. It's about time we became one with technology and its ways." A grin found its way to his lips and I felt mine start to pull up into a smile.

"So are you saying that we're going to hack?"

The shine in his eyes was almost blinding. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

**This is a whole new different type of story that I've never tried before. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nicknames

Hacked: Access Granted  
Chapter Two: Nicknames

* * *

It's hard to imagine sitting across from your kidnapper drinking hot chocolate. This is my current situation. He didn't exactly want to kidnap me for a ransom, he just wanted to talk to me, which I still couldn't understand. He watched me carefully as I sipped the chocolate, almost moaning as the chocolaty goodness hit my tongue. Another smirk found its way to his face and I found myself staring. I coughed and diverted my attention elsewhere, now was not a good time to stare at strangers.

"So," I began, "How did you get the whole hacking idea from? Do you even know how to do it?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, mulling over what he was going to say. "I play a lot of videogames." He muttered the last word. I choked on the hot chocolate as laughter hit me.

"Are you saying that you're a hardcore gamer? Holy shit." I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing even more. He looked like he wanted to slap me. "Actually, I never got your name?"

"Fang." I bit my cheek even harder.

"Okay, 'Fangles', do you even know how to hack?"

"Don't call me Fangles,"His voice venomous, "And yes, I do."

"Why can't you hack yourself then? Why need my help?"

Fang leaned forward, "I need a man on the inside, that's how it all works. I can't hack anything when I can't connect to it."

I thought about this for a moment. "How are you going to connect to it though?" I finished my hot chocolate, pushing it away from me and looked into his unfathomably endless eyes. I know how the gun and run heists worked, but never had I heard of hacking jobs. Nothing this upscale. What Fang was thinking of was crazy, insane even. It was all entirely new to me.

"You're going to be in the center of the area that I'm going to hack, and you'll be carrying a device that sends inverted electromagnetic pulses that picks up signals and sends it back to me with the data of the device or network that can be hacked. You'll need to stay there until the hacking is done because I need to get through firewalls."

"What's the catch?"

"They can trace you, and that's when you'll need to run or blend in with the crowd. If I alert the alarms, you'll have a limited amount of time to get out of there." Fang got up and walked towards the room where I was tied up before. There was the sound of objects being moved around until he emerged whilst carrying a large black briefcase. He entered a combination and opening it and turning it around towards me. A whistle of approval left my lips.

Inside the briefcase, held in black foam, was a small black iPhone. "So your pulse device is an iPhone?"

"Inverted electromagnetic pulse device, and yes, it's an iPhone. I had someone make it for me, but I haven't given it a shot yet."

"So there's more on the team other than Max and Fangles?" He glowered at the nickname and sighed.

"I have an expert engineer who could probably create an exoskeleton if someone asked him. Plus he's been teaching me how to hack properly."

"How do you know the iPhone works then?"

Fang grinned for a moment, "I don't."

My face hit the desk impulsively. "Then you should obviously test it out." I took the iPhone out of the padding. It seemed like there was no alterations at all. I held the on button, half expecting it to blow up. "Can your engineer make iPhone bombs?" Fang looked thoughtful for a minute or so.

"Probably." He grinned again, "Do you want one?" I shook my head furiously, staring at the screen as it lit up with the Apple logo.

I sighed. "You could have installed a different operating system." Fang shrugged.

"Too much effort really." He stood up from his side of the table and sat down next to me, taking the phone out of my grasp. Placing it on the table between us, he swiped over a page and opened an app that said '.Trace'. As if that didn't seem obvious enough. The screen went blank for a minute. Then, surprisingly, a line of blue started tracing the screen. "The app runs for half an hour before shutting itself down. It takes about five minutes to find everything in the area and create a blueprint, which is what the app is doing now. It's locating anything connected to a server or the internet and grabs its details." I watched as the blue lines started sketching mobiles while placing random text and numbers beside them. Fang zoomed in on the phone and the details became clearer.

"Man, this is all too cool." The lights in the room turned off. "Uh, Fang, is that meant to happen?" The lights turned back and I saw that Fang was smiling sheepishly.

"It's a little bug that we're trying to get past, but it seems to be able to pick everything up, which is a good sign."

"It won't be a good sign if it cuts the power to a bank." Fang nodded in agreement with his eyes glued back to the iPhone. "So what's the radius of this thing?"

Fang cocked his head to the side. "I think it's about fifty or so meters. Iggy is looking into expanding it for long range use."

"Iggy?"

"Oh, yeah. He's the engineer I told you about."

"Okay, you'll have to introduce me sometime." Fang made an odd sound of agreement before picking up the phone and turning it off. He placed it back in the briefcase before locking it. He turned to me, question filling his eyes.

"So will you help me, Max?"

I smiled in amusement. "Do I have a choice, Fangles?" His eyes pinched into a glare, but his upturned lips told a different story.

"I don't know, Maxie, I'm wondering if I should give you a choice in this matter." My smiled fell from my lips at his nickname for me. He paused for a moment. "You'll be paid well, and I'll assure the safety of your family."

Uneasiness clenched at my stomach. "You make it sound like someone will be coming after my family if I join."

Fang sighed in frustration. "After you left, other people, powerful people like Blake started creating their own connections and 'gangs'. One of those gangs were the ones that murdered my father and his people. And if they knew that their rivals were back on the playing field, then we'll be targeted. It'll be easier to keep quiet if we hack, but they'll figure out a way soon enough."

"So what is really in it for me? Just money?"

A determined look filled his eyes and he grasped my hand. "I'm asking on behalf of an old friend of yours. I know that you think this is wrong, but I need you, Max. My father taught you to protect yourself from others, to shield and control your emotions, he probably taught you everything you know about growing up. With the money we can make together, you can be set for life, you can support your mother and you can buy whatever you want."

I sighed, pulling my hand from his own, which quickly found my knee, squeezing it softly. "I want you to remember something."

"Anything, Max." He whispered as he leaned into me.

"If anything happens to my family, or to any of my friends, I will personally, and happily, end your life." His breath hitched for a moment and he pulled away, hand sliding from my knee. His deep eyes were void when I met them. "Just remember that." I repeated.

"I will remember that. But I intend to keep my word that the safety of your family will be assu-"

I quickly cut him off. "And my friends, Fang."

He swallowed and tried again. "I intend to keep my word that the safety of your family," he sent me a deadly look, "and your friends will assured." I felt my head nodding in satisfaction.

"And I will hold your word against you until it is broken or is no longer obligatory."

"Agreed."

A grin found its way to my face and I held my hand out towards him. "I guess we are in an agreement Mr. Fangles."

He groaned again, shaking my hand with a firm grip. "No nicknames, please."

"Wasn't part of the agreement, so that's not going to stop anytime soon."

"Then I shall continue to call you, Maxie." My stomach churned at his ridiculous nickname for me.

"Then you're stuck as Fangles, and you just wait, there will be more where that came from."

"I can say the exactly same, cupcake." The word felt like an unnecessary kick to the gut.

"Cupcake?" My voice was steady and filled with deadly intent. "You dare call me cupcake?" He pursed his lips for a moment, those undeniably sexy lips of his that before I had every intent of wanting to kiss. But if this kid called me cupcake one more time, those lips were going to be split.

"I guess you're more like a snake, deadly, dangerous." His eyes brightened up as he continued to mock me. "Hey, since I'm Fang, you can be Tooth!"

"….YOU ARE NOT CALLING ME TOOTH."

* * *

**I may not be able to upload this every day but probably every second day. This is a good streak I've got going for me. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Comments are welcome! Feel free to share the story to your friends!**


End file.
